new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
The Overlord is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies The Overlord's is one of the strongest characters in the game in terms of raw knockback power, excelling at killing opponents at mid-low percentages easily. He relies mostly on Bait & Punish and Tech Chase tactics, having powerful moves to compensate his lack of speed. His massive power is also reflected in his weight, being the fifth heaviest in the game, meaning he is very hard to launch and can sustain high percentages before being KO'ed, sometimes exceeding 200% and still being able to return, depending on the angle he is launched. All his attacks, save for his throws, are very powerful and have quite large hitboxes, but even with his natural high knockback power, he can still follow up many attacks. Up Aerial is one of his main combo tools, being his attack with the lowest base knockback, also being a very good gimping tool. It also has hitbox by the end of the move that sends opponents downwards; not a true Meteor Smash, but is still very useful, specially if used from behind. At low percentages, his Dash Attack can be followed up by many attacks, such as Forward Aerial, Up Aerial and Up Smash, depending on how and when it its. One of his best characteristics is how he can cancel the lag of some moves, most notably Up Smash and short-hop Back Aerial. By inputting another command right after those moves end, Overlord can follow up with many attacks, ranging from Tilts and Smash Attacks to Grabs and Special Attacks. Also, Overlord has a good variety of moves with different knockback angles. His Up Smash deals high vertical knockback, while his Forward Tilt is notable for the horizontal knockback, and his powerful Down Aerial is the strongest Meteor Smash in the game, with a massively powerful hitbox. However, Overlord has his flaws. His recovery is a huge problem for him. His slow speed, both on ground and air, makes this even worse, as if knocked back horizontally, he may be unable to reach the edge due to the slow movement speed. This results in Overlord being weak against fast-moving, high-pressure characters. He does, however, have some spacing tools that can help against faster characters, such as a well timed Curse Foot, his Neutral and Down Aerials and his Forward Tilt. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Thrusts his arm out with soul energy. 10% *Side Tilt: A front kick. 13% *Up Tilt: A delayed axe kick that produces an explosion. 28% *Down Tilt: A low-angle front kick. 13% *Dash Attack: A shoulder tackle. 14% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: An elbow thrust. It can be angled and emits dark magic upon landing. 24% *Up Smash: A stretch kick.24% *Down Smash: A mid-level roundhouse kick followed by a back kick. 6% (front), 15% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: A back kick followed by a roundhouse kick. 7%, 16% *Forward Aerial: An overhead, downward arcing punch. 18% *Back Aerial: A backfist. 17% *Up Aerial: A backflip kick. 13% *Down Aerial: A double foot stomp. It discharges electricity upon landing and is the most powerful meteor smash in the game if hit with the lower half of his body, with grounded opponents being KO'd under 120% while being unable to tech the move. 19% (legs), 17% (body) Grab Attacks *Grab: Reaches out with his right hand. *Pummel: A knee strike. A moderately slow pummel. 3% *Forward Throw: Lifts the opponent and hits them with a short straight-punch. 5% (hit 1), 8% (throw) *Backward Throw: Lifts the opponent behind him and side kicks them away. 5% (hit 1), 5% (throw) *Up Throw: Lifts the opponent overhead and hits them with an upward palm strike. 7% (hit 1), 3% (throw) *Down Throw: A one-handed body slam. 7% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Grabs his scythe and makes a small laugh before sheathing it. *Side Taunt: Punches his fists and makes an intimidating laugh. *Down Taunt: Spins in the air for a short time while making an intimidating laugh. On-screen appearance *Intro: Walks out of Dark Magic imitating an evil laugh. Idle *Idle 1: Brings his hands together, then swings his right arm over his head. *Idle 2: Crosses his arms and looks in the opposite direction while sporting a mocking smirk. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: With his back facing the screen, Overlord punches his fist into his open palm, turns to face the screen and pumps his fist. *Win Screen 2: Pumps his fist as it emits dark magic and crouches while briefly opening his mouth or briefly clenching his teeth before resuming his typical scowling expression. *Win Screen 3: Crosses his arms while laughing, then looks toward the screen. Alternate costumes Trivia